Cửa sổ vô hiệu hóa Triệu hồi
Cửa sổ vô hiệu hóa Triệu hồi là một thuật ngữ không chính thức dùng để chỉ thời điểm kích hoạt của một lá bài nhằm vô hiệu hóa việc Triệu hồi của một quái thú, như là "Solemn Warning", "Solemn Judgment", "Black Horn of Heaven", "Evolzar Laggia", "Thunder King Rai-Oh", "Royal Oppression",.v.v.. Thời điểm này là trước cửa sổ phản ứng việc Triệu hồi. Nếu việc Triệu hồi của quái thú đã bị vô hiệu trong cửa sổ vô hiệu hóa Triệu hồi, thì sẽ không có bất kỳ cửa sổ phản ứng việc Triệu hồi nào sau đó. Chỉ những lá bài nhằm vô hiệu việc Triệu hồi có thể bắt đầu một Chuỗi trong cửa sổ này, do đó "Mystical Space Typhoon" không thể được kích hoạt tại Chuỗi Liên kết 1 của cửa sổ vô hiệu hóa Triệu hồi, nhưng nó có thể được kích hoạt ở Chuỗi Liên kết 2 nếu một lá bài như "Royal Oppression" đã được kích hoạt trước đó. Những lá bài như "Bottomless Trap Hole", "Trap Hole",.v.v.. nhằm phản ứng lại việc Triệu hồi của một quái thú không thể được kích hoạt trong cửa sổ này; chúng chỉ có thể kích hoạt trong cửa sổ phản ứng việc Triệu hồi. The Summon negation window will only open if a monster would be Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, Synchro Summoned, Xyz Summoned, Pendulum Summoned, or Special Summoned with a Special Summoning condition, and only when they occur outside of a Chain. For example, the Normal Summon of a monster with "Ultimate Offering" cannot be negated if it was Chained to "Pot of Greed" (as the monster is Summoned in the middle of a Chain), but it can be negated if "Ultimate Offering" is activated as Chain Link 1 (as the monster is Summoned immediately after the effect of "Ultimate Offering" resolves). If a monster is Special Summoned with a card effect, the monster is Summoned during the resolution of the effect, not an as action outside of a Chain, so this window never opens. During the Summon negation window, a monster is not considered to be on the field as it has not yet been Summoned (even if it is being Flip Summoned or is a Gemini monster being Normal Summoned again), so any Continuous Effects it has are not yet active and it is unaffected by any effects that only apply to it while it is on the field (however, any Equip Cards equipped to it are not destroyed unless the Summon is negated). If the monster is moved to a different location during this window, it is not considered to have been moved from the field; for example, if a monster's Summon is negated by "Forced Back" while "Degenerate Circuit" is active, that monster is returned to its owner's hand and not banished, because it was not on the field when it was returned. If a Summon is negated, the monster was not successfully Summoned, so Special Summon-only monsters cannot be Special Summoned by effects other than their specified method. However, the Summon still counts as the one Normal Summon/Set per turn even if negated. In the Summon negation window, due to Fast Effect Timing, the turn player can activate cards that negate the Summon of a monster before the opponent can, such as "Solemn Warning", to negate the Summon of his own monster, though this is almost never seen. Ví dụ Người A sắp Triệu hồi "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" từ tay, đang trục xuất 1 quái thú ÁM và 1 quái thú QUANG từ Mộ bài của họ. Cửa sổ vô hiệu hóa Triệu hồi bây giờ được mở ra, và người A có thể kích hoạt bài nhằm vô hiệu việc Triệu hồi của một quái thú, như là "Solemn Warning", "Solemn Judgment", "Black Horn of Heaven",.v.v.. Nếu người A bỏ qua điều đó, thì sau đó người B sẽ có cơ hội thực hiện điều tương tự. Nếu người B thành công kích hoạt một trong các lá bài nêu trên, thì việc Triệu hồi của "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" sẽ bị vô hiệu, và nó sẽ không được xem là đã được Triệu hồi (do đó nó sẽ không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt trở lại bởi bài như "Monster Reborn"). Các quái thú đã bị trục xuất để Triệu hồi "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" thì vẫn bị trục xuất, kể cả khi việc Triệu hồi đã bị vô hiệu. Nếu người B bỏ qua mà không bật bất kỳ lá bài nêu trên, "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" sẽ được Triệu hồi thành công. Giờ đây, cửa sổ vô hiệu hóa Triệu hồi được đóng lại và cửa sổ phản ứng việc Triệu hồi được mở ra. Chỉ có duy nhất 1 Chuỗi trong cửa sổ vô hiệu hóa Triệu hồi. Sau điều đó, không lá bài nào nhằm vô hiệu việc Triệu hồi của một quái thú (như là "Solemn Warning") có thể được kích hoạt. Category:Gameplay Category:Thuật ngữ